


Gently Entangled

by strawberrypanda2



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Permanent Injury, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypanda2/pseuds/strawberrypanda2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin meets a talented violinist, Kiyoko, and is immediately charmed. He regularly visits her, but on one of his visits, his friend is acting strangely upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of prompts on deviantart. It was titled 435 Writing Prompts, by birdsonqs. Because it seemed very interesting, I decided to start trying them out. This is the first one, Violinist. (Or violins).

 

A sweet melody rang clear across the night air. Slow, haunting, in perfect tune with the chilled air. Gin tilted his head, listening harder. Beautiful… It was as if the warbling notes spoke to the clear sky and danced with the stars. His grip loosened on his sword. What could possibly make a sound like that? He had to know.

Following the music, Gin walked as if in a trance. The empty street was cleared expressly for his trek towards that sound. The music drew him in closer. Come… Closer… It whispered in his ear and gently pulled him in. Wind keened past the music, whipping it and his whole world into frenzy.

There, standing on a balcony, a girl played. Eyes closed, she swayed to the clear notes, looking as if all of the elements existed, in that moment, to frame the picture she made. Gin’s eyes shot open to take all of her in, revealing the brilliant blue so few got to see. His black uniform stilled as the wind stopped and his heart expanded, beating painfully against his chest.

Slowly, sweetly, the melody came to a close. Her eyes opened, darkened still from the shadows across her face. Expression solemn, she lowered the violin as if cradling a delicate child.

It took minutes, which felt like hours to the breathless Soul Reaper standing at her balcony, for the solemnity to bleed from her small frame. The girl looked to be drowning in the dark black hair parted to the side. Her pale face, framed but not hidden, turned up to the moon and she closed her eyes again, soaking in the light.

Gin just stared, wide-eyed, at her. Then, she looked down. Right at him. Her eyes flashed and a smile broke the statuesque tranquility of her expression. “Hello there.” Gin slid his eyes shut to a slit, and brought his typical grin back.

“’Ello.” She tilted her head, still smiling. How odd. Then she disappeared from his view as she crouched, but came back a few moments later sans the violin and bow. Leaning on the railing, she waved him closer to the balcony. Still under her spell, Gin stepped closer, tilting his head back to keep his gaze on her.

Using a stage whisper, a laugh in her voice as if saying a private joke, she asked him, “What brings you here?” Gin grinned wider at her. He held one long, boney finger up to stall her and she blinked, but nodded. Jumping up, Gin looked like he flew, he landed on the railing right by the girl. He dropped to sit by her and grinned down at her.

The girl stared at him, wide-eyed, but did not do much else. “I was brought ‘ere. By yer music.” Eyes softening, the girl bent back down to get her violin out of it’s simple but beautiful case.

“What’s your name, Oh Kind Sir?”

Gin stood and bowed theatrically. “Gin Ichimaru at yer service, M’lady.” The violinist’s responding laugh was light and breathy, almost too quiet to hear. His white haori pressed against his back, reaching out towards the girl as the wind came back. Leaves from the surrounding trees rustled, and the girl shook her head, trying to get her hair out of her face. Gin stepped to the side, blocking the much smaller girl from the wind.

“Thank you, Sir Ichimaru. My name is Kiyoko Yukimura. Would you like to hear another song?” Nodding, Gin was surprised when Kiyoko played a much different song as the bowstrings slid across the strings and her fingers danced across the fingerboard. Still sweet, this song was happier. It reminded Gin of springtime and swirling cherry blossoms whirled into a chaotic dance by the wind. It was playful, free, and Kiyoko’s smile was so much more wild then.

Admiration stirring his heart, Gin silently watched her. He had never heard such a beautiful sound. Kiyoko ended the song on a cheerful note and looked up at Gin breathless and with rosy cheeks as if she had just frolicked in a field than played the violin. Gin again bowed, less playful this time, showing her all the respect he had. “Beautiful, Miss Yukimura. Yer a right genius.”

Kiyoko’s blush deepened and she smiled wider at Gin, showing straight white teeth. “You’re too kind. Please, call me Kiyoko, Mister Ichimaru.”

“Ya deserve it, Kiyoko. Yer playin’ is truly beautiful. If I can call ya Kiyoko, ya can call me Gin.” Playfully somber, Kiyoko bowed then straightened up her smile still lighting her face. She was not used to such open praise, since she often only played for herself. “Why’re ya playin’ in the middle of the night, though?”

Looking up to the sky, not really seeing the twinkling stars staring down at her, Kiyoko thought. “I suppose I just enjoy it?” Gin chuckled and Kiyoko ducked her head, embarrassed. “Sorry, that was a weird thing to say wasn’t it?”

Shaking his head, Gin took Kiyoko’s bow hand in his, careful not to touch the bow and pressed his lips to her knuckles. “Nah. It suits yer playin’. Could I ask fer ‘nother song?”

Kiyoko beamed up at Gin. It was so nice to play for another person again. Even though it had lessened, Kiyoko’s blush still showed clear against her pale skin as she brought her violin up again. Taking a breath, Kiyoko readied her bow. “Any requests?”

Gin tilted his head to the side, thinking. “Wha’ever ya wanna play.” Nodding minutely, Kiyoko pressed the bow to the strings and began playing another song.

* * *

 

“Captain Ichimaru, where have you been lately?” Gin tilted his ear towards his harried lieutenant. The blonde Soul Reaper followed Gin, looking as concerned as always. This time was over the most recent disappearances the silver-haired captain pulled. Granted, Gin was known to go off and do whatever he felt like, but usually the ensuing uproar made it possible to keep track of him.

“Ya miss me, Izuru?” Izuru stumbled, his eyebrows drawing closer together when he caught back up to Gin. Izuru’s bangs, which usually concealed half his face, were shifted out of the way as he walked just fast enough for the breeze to push against him.

“Captain Ichimaru!” Gin abruptly turned down another corridor, ignoring the lower ranked Soul Reapers that bowed out of his way and surprising Izuru. Sighing, Izuru stopped and looked pleadingly to the sky, hoping for some mystical understanding of the workings of Gin’s mind. Shaking his head when no such understanding came, Izuru chased after the flowing white haori as it, fluttering behind Gin, disappeared around another corner.

Again, he came to a stop around the corner, searching all around. His captain, Gin, had disappeared. Groaning, Izuru’s head dropped. It looked like he would have to do all of Gin’s paperwork again. Resigned to the usual, Izuru trudged back to Division 3.

Gin watched his lieutenant, shoulders slumped, walk away from the tiled roof by the hallway. By Soul Society law, Gin was not supposed to visit the Living World. However, thinking of the rousing melodies Kiyoko played, Gin could not resist his frequent trips. They never talked much, choosing instead to spend time together.

Sometimes they held their silence, sitting with their shoulders pressed together. Mostly, though, Kiyoko would play the violin and Gin would let her lead him to different places. Every time she played, all Gin had to do was close his eyes and he was in another world.

Sure that no one would follow him, Gin found a secluded place and opened a gate between Soul Society and the Living World. Stepping through, Gin was surprised not to see Kiyoko.

Usually the girl already started playing out on her balcony before the sun even set. The sky had long since gone dark, but not so dark for Kiyoko to be missing. There was no rain, nor were there any other weather conditions that would send Kiyoko hiding. Gin jumped onto Kiyoko’s balcony, further confused to see she wasn’t kneeling or sitting so that the stone railing hid her.

Peering into the glass sliding doors, Gin saw the curtain was only slightly pulled back. Beyond that, the room was too dark to make anything out. Gin tested the door, frowning when he found it unlocked. Cautiously, quietly, he stepped into the room. Kiyoko wasn’t there.

A crash sounded from below, shattering the silence. Gin’s ears felt like they began ringing when everything went silent again. A sob. That was curious.

Creeping across Kiyoko’s room, Gin intently focused on the door to keep from looking around the girl’s room. He had never been in it, and it just seemed wrong to explore when Kiyoko was not there. Gin opened her door and checked for her family, unsure if she got the ability to see spirits from her parents. There was no one there.

Listening hard, Gin realized he could not hear anything save whoever was sobbing quietly below. More worried than he was just moments before, Gin jumped down the stairs. Just beyond the stairs, in the other room a lone figure was curled in the dark. Gin did not know how he knew, but that was Kiyoko. Her shoulders shook, and, in front of her, he could see the violin case he was so used to.

“Kiyoko?” Kiyoko jumped and spun, almost knocking over her violin case. She quickly wiped away the tears dripping down her face, but Gin had already seen the shimmering tears. “What ‘appened?” Kiyoko shook her head and stood. Turning and bending over to pick up the violin with her left hand, Kiyoko froze.

Holding her outstretched hand just above the smooth handle, Kiyoko did not move except for her shaking fingers. “Nothing, Gin. I’m sorry, I can’t play tonight.” Gin shifted closer, but stopped when he heard Kiyoko’s breathless sob. Why was she crying?

“That don’t seem like nothin’, Kiyoko. What ‘appened?”

Dropping back into a ball, Kiyoko gave up on convincing Gin nothing was wrong. “Nothing! Please, Gin, go away.” Gin frowned and his slit eyes shot open. All he could see was the dark silhouette of the girl in the pitch-black room, but he barely noticed. Resting his large boney hand against her, so tiny, shoulder Gin was surprised when she curled even tighter.

“Kiyoko… Please…” He pleaded, his voice as soft as he could make it go. “What’s wrong?” He could not figure out why she refused to tell him. Gin thought, after all the time they spent together, she considered him a friend. Still, no response. Gin crouched and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. “Kiyo-“

“Gin!” Gin reeled back in shock when Kiyoko glared at him. Her hazel eyes shone dangerously in the little light coming through the window. “Go away!” More tears scorched down Kiyoko’s cheeks, but she did not bother to wipe those away.

Holding Kiyoko’s eyes, Gin scooted in closer, determined to help the girl that captured and recaptured his heart every night he met with her. “Not ‘til ya tell me what’s wrong.” Kiyoko shot to her feet, Gin emulating her, and grabbed her violin case in her dominant hand. Before he could register what happened, Kiyoko threw the violin case at him and he instinctively dodged.

Both stared, horrified as the case slammed into the wall, popping open and the violin fell out. Kiyoko threw her hands up to her mouth when the case fell on top of the violin and a sickening _crack_ snapped through the air. Eyes still shot wide open, Kiyoko was rooted to her spot. Numb, Gin walked over to the violin and carefully shifted the case from atop it. The fingerboard had snapped nearly all the way off.

He slowly turned to look at Kiyoko. Once before, she had said the violin was everything to her. When he had turned away, Kiyoko started crying again. However, she still had not moved a single inch. “I…” Kiyoko’s voice was thick with emotion and so quiet Gin had to strain to hear her. “Can’t… I can’t… Oh, God. Gin! I…” She fell to her knees, eyes still stuck on the ruined violin. “I can’t play anymore…”

Gin knew she was not saying that because the violin broke. Clearing his voice, Gin, just as quiet as Kiyoko, asked, “Why?”

All Gin could hear was his breathing and Kiyoko’s quiet tears. Even that seemed thunderous. Slow. Slowly… Slower than Gin though possible, Kiyoko raised her eyes to Gin’s own. How could she tell him? Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Swallowing, Kiyoko tried again. Still nothing.

Lights flashed through the room as a car drove down the street, but neither moved. Shocked out of his immobility, though, Gin stiffly walked back to Kiyoko’s side and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close, but Kiyoko pressed even closer. Her small arms snaked around his waist and pressed firmly into his lower back. Squeezing back, Gin bent just enough to rest his cheek on the top of Kiyoko’s head.

As more sobs shook her tiny frame, Gin felt her fingers claw into his back. He did not mind. Whatever happened, Kiyoko needed him. Gin pressed a kiss to the crown of Kiyoko’s head. She needed his comfort.

Eventually Kiyoko managed to stop crying. Gin let her pull away from him, but kept his hands at her shoulders. Sniffling, Kiyoko looked up at him. “It was… an accident.” Gin frowned. An accident? He had only been away for a week, but she looked fine. Seeing Gin look her over, Kiyoko shook her head. “I’m fine. Well, no. But,” she sniffled, “my hand. It doesn’t… I can’t grip anything with my left hand.”

Gin’s hands dropped from Kiyoko’s shoulders. That did not sound like something that just happened in an accident. “Was it really an accident?” Kiyoko’s eyes flashed wide then she averted them. She lied. There was no accident. “What really ‘appened Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko shook her head. “Please Gin? Don’t…” Gin sighed and bent down so they were eye level. He gently brushed her hair away from her forehead and pressed his own forehead against hers.

“A’ight. Fer now, Kiyoko. Yer gonna tell me eventually though.” Kiyoko sighed but nodded when Gin just stared straight into her eyes. Satisfied, Gin closed his eyes and the two just stood, their foreheads pressed together. The silence was less deafening than before as they just breathed calmly. Kiyoko had finally stopped crying and sniffling.

Their dropped hands tangled together and Gin timed his breaths slowly to help Kiyoko gather herself. “Gin?” Gin hummed, keeping his eyes closed. “Thank you for staying.” Gin chuckled and shook his head, their foreheads rubbing together.

“Anythin’ fer you, M’lady.” Kiyoko chuckled back and clasped her right hand’s fingers tighter against Gin’s knuckles. Gin frowned when the best she could do with her left was barely push the pads of her fingers to his skin.

“You’re too kind.” Gin squeezed his right hand, smiling when Kiyoko laughed breathily. No matter how much he wanted to, Gin could do nothing about her injury. Gin rubbed the pad of his thumb against her hand. However, he could stay. For her.


End file.
